twisted fate
by sasunaru-16
Summary: Sasuke's returned and Naruto's not too happy to see him. Naruto does a very un-Naruto thing; he runs. yaoi, yuri, and het.
1. Home again

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Chapter 1

He was back.

He felt his heart stop. Sure the news had barely arrived and was spread pretty quick but it was a small town . After everything, all the fighting, the hoping...He was finally back. He left that god forsaken snake. He was back! God, how much he wished he were alone. After hearing, feeling his arrival he actually wanted to…cry? Or kill the bastard?

But the only problem was that he couldn't stay…wouldn't. Sure he'd spent 6 years looking for the bastard, and still believed he'd had good in him. But he felt, knew right now wasn't a good time to become buddy, (well maybe not buddies) buddy again. Something was coming not now but he felt like there would be a 'huge' change. And he preferred to trust instinct.

He had grown, maybe not the tallest of rookie 9 but at least he was taller than his 'female' teammate, Sakura-chan! He also had grown out of his orange faze …YEAH RIGHT! But he didn't wear it as much. Once in a while some orange but mostly dark shades of clothing. Hey. It's a trademark. Speaking of trademarks, he of course still has the dashing whiskers on his cheeks! To add to his appearance they had become sharper, and his blue eyes were still shinning but more feline. Also in those years his hair had grown, making him look more and more like the 4th Hokage.

He of course didn't only change in appearance but in strength. Wisdom had FINALLY! hit him, but that in itself wasn't easy. He of course had the help of his secret and reliable companion, kyuubi. Maybe the fox isn't exactly a secret but still. The fox had proved faithful in many near death experiences, but then again he would've died too if he hadn't. Of course though he wouldn't have mentally made it without his friends, and what was even much better to having good friends was having friends that didn't judge him on having the fox. He had felt so much relief when they had said those blessed words.

Doesn't matter.

Everyone had grown up, gotten strong in there own ways. He smiled sadly looking at his dresser in his bedroom, leaning on the wall lay a picture frame with the old team seven and beside it covered with a layer of dust was a nuke-nin head band.

Sasuke.

Her heart felt like it burst from her chest. It was beating so fast. HE WAS BACK! Sakura chuckled, knowing there was no way in hell that Naruto wouldn't make some sort of scene or drama. It was just a Naruto thing to do. She was certain though even if Sasuke was back Naruto wouldn't be tossed aside like he used to be. Naruto had stopped asking her out luckily and Lee strangely enough stopped asking her out. She was glad she didn't have to tell him she didn't like him or any other boys anymore, or ever. Only one person would be her love, and she was defiantly not a boy. She knew it was kind of impossible to have biological children when you were gay, but hey that's why you have friends!

She smiled while walking into the flower shop, Welcome home Sasuke.

Two hours before…

The gates were just up ahead, they seemed a lot bigger before. But then again it had been six years, since seeing his home village, his sensei, his female team mate, and…

He smiled, looking at the afternoon sky, "Naruto." It was strange the way his voice sounded, well at least to him of course.

"Halt!" A Leaf-nin on gate duty held up a hand, stopping the black hooded stranger.

Great, hopefully this won't take too long. The potion can only last so long. Although I am glad they're taking visitors more seriously then before.

He sighed.

"Remove your hood please, and state you business." The second nin on gate duty said, eating a big bag of chips.

Choji…

He didn't know the other ninja, but recognized him from some where. He was nervous about removing his hood, thanks to the potion he made (although it was also because of Kabuto he learned about the potion.) He removed his hood.

Choji looked as if he would have died from choking on a chip, but he survived. And for good reason he was as some would call him hot or sexy but his chose of disguise showed he had a thing for beauty. His hair was a bright dirty blonde, wavy, hung at the nape of his neck, sun kissed skin, soft as silk, face as if painted by angels, eyes so emerald it could make Mother Nature weep. All in all beautiful.

Choji's eye looked like they would pop out. But hey that's what you get for being a very hot…girl.

"I came here for vacation, hearing that it was the place to come to, but I didn't expect to be questioned and…" She looked at Choji. "Gawked at."

Choji immediately clamped his mouth shut.

The ninja in all black smirked, "Yes well that does happen when one as attractive as you travels alone, does it not?"

She didn't know what but something about this guy, where have I seen you before?

"Miss your name?" She hadn't even realized that she had closed his eyes, old habits die hard.

"Akari Osaki." She replied stoically.

She could feel the black haired ninja's stare. The clothes he wore looked as if it had been shrunk; making it fit him like a second skin. Why cant I…ah that's right he was my replacement for team seven.

"Ok, have a nice stay miss." Choji said still munching on his damn chips.

She nodded her thanks, putting her hood back on so she wouldn't attract so much attention.

"We should keep an eye on her, 'she's' suspicious to me." Sai said following where the woman walked off.

Choji laughed, "You're just mad just because she didn't succumb to you."

Sai chuckled smiling, "Well besides that but I don't really think that woman is a woman."

Choji's eyebrow rose, "Really, whys that?" He said sarcastically.

Sai sighed, "Didn't you notice the way she acted. As if being a female was really new to her, not as much to notice by one glance but if observed there was something about the way she walked. Also why such a very dark cloak? "

"I don't know." He stared at Sai for a moment, "Do you think we should tell godaime of it?"

Sai nodded, "I'll tell her, you watch the gate. You can do that right…fat ass?"

"SAI!" Choji yelled, only a cloud of dust was left of where Sai had been. Choji growled, Stupid Sai. I'm gonna kill that bastard one of these days. But at least he's more humorous thanks to Naruto.

The sky had turned dark gray, the rain weren't hitting yet but he knew it would rain. Hard. Naruto I seriously hope your not gonna' go to Suna today.

She smiled, Naruto you cow. Giggling she pushed aside one of the flaps to Ichiraku, "One of these days your going to choke." She suppressed a chuckle at Naruto surprised look. "I can see it now," sitting down on a wooden counter stool she continued. "Uzumaki Naruto, died because he ate ramen too fast."

"Whaefer!" He growled.

Smack.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelped ducking another swing at his head.

"Well stupid it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Sakura glared at the blonde half-heartedly. They had grown real close together after Sasuke left the village. Left them. Now they both saw each other as brother and sister. Naruto had gotten over his crush on Sakura thanks to Sasuke's disappearance and had a drastic personality (and clothing) change because of it. He may have not noticed it but his friends of course did and that's what made Sakura see how beautiful a person he had truly been and could be again. So with all her heart she hoped that her two teammate's reunion would go more than well. What also helps the situation was that SHE DIDN'T LOVE SASUKE ANYMORE! Well maybe like a brother similar to her feelings towards Naruto.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked concerned about his friends' silence. She probably heard about Sasuke being back. What she said surprised him though.

"Naruto what are you going to do for your birthday? I was hoping we could," She looked away blushing a little. "spend time together. If you didn't want to and rather go to Suna like you always do, I'd understand but if you do…could I go with you?" Naruto felt his heart clench seeing such hope in her eyes. Your afraid to see him too aren't you Sakura-chan? But if we leave would that be like run-NO! I have to go, but what about Sakura-chan? Might as well get it over with now.

"Sakura-chan lets go talk somewhere more private?" He asked smiling at her.

Sakura couldn't help return the smile, "Sure Naruto-kun." She giggled when his eyes went wide.

Naruto paid for his one bowl of ramen and then left walking away with Sakura.

110 minutes before

In all her life she'd never had thought an Uchiha, A MALE UCHIHA WAS CROSS DRESSING! She was trying her best not to laugh but the glare he was giving her didn't help. It looked like she was pouting. Damn maybe I'm drunk. She looked at her desk. Nope the sake bottles full.

"Godaime-sama." The voice was dripping with mocking respect.

Tsunade smothered a grin, "Why are you a girl again?" Sasuke tried not to growl at the clearly amused Hokage. He felt humiliated enough being a girl but she just kept poking at his pride over and over this would be the fifth time since he first told her.

"I believed I've already explained my disguise to you numerous times." Tsunade sighed knowing that if she bugged him anymore the only answers she'd get would be 'hn'. Getting more comfortable in her chair behind her desk she decided to become more serious. She had already put up a sound proof so she didn't have to worry about ninja's learning that Sasuke was back...well maybe there were some who already knew? Team seven. One of them was bound to know since they'd recognize his chakra signature. Naruto. Her head snapped up as if shed just realized something, "How long do you intend to stay? He's been wounded enough." She glared not caring when her body tensed.

"I…until I'm of no use to him." She smiled sadly looking out the window as if searching, hoping to see an orange and yellow blur.

Nothing happened.

Its beauty was even more magnificent while in the oak tree. Hint of yellow like a bright lemon, which led into a mesh of orange red, and a light hot pink. Its warmth soothing like a mothers embrace full of love. Of course he'd never known his mother but he knows of love just the same. Smiling he looked over at his old crush wondering how it was possible to have such a wonderful person in his life. He didn't love her as anything more than a sister now though of course. His heart was with someone else, someone who he feared he couldn't face anymore.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" brought back to the present he smiled at his childhood friend.

"Yup, I always love coming up here just to think and watch the sun set." He whispered as if afraid to disturb the wonderful moment of peace.

"Naruto, what did you wanna talk about?" Sakura asked still looking at the setting sun to give Naruto the opportunity to not say anything. She knew it'd be hard to talk about Sasuke she'd had trouble believing he'd come back finally 6 years later.

"Well, I wanted to tell-ask you if you could look after my apartment while I'm gone."

"What? You're leaving?" Sakura whipped around so fast she almost fell out of the tree but she wasn't the Hokage's apprentice for nothing.

"Please don't look at me like that you know I always go to Suna during this time of the year." Naruto mumbled under Sakura's shocked and angry face.

"But he's just come back!"

"I know!" Naruto sighed, "I know but it doesn't matter I can't stay and you know it, it'd be too much. Please 'kura you've got to understand." He used the nickname he'd given her over the years which showed how serious and how desperate he was to get out of the village.

"Well, I guess so," She sighed, "but what about Tsunade, she won't let you go knowing your closeness to Sasuke."

"She gave me a mission before he even came back. Wait, what do you mean 'won't let you go knowing your closeness to Sasuke'?" Growling the last sentence out he pierced her with his bright ocean blue eyes. She of course did the same.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" She yelled, "Naruto your not the same, not really. We think-"

"Who thinks what?" The hurt in his eyes was too much to bear so she embraced him before he'd run. Clinging to her he whimpered. "Am I not of any use anymore?"

"Shhh. Naruto that's not it we're just worried about you. You're not really hyper or enthusiastic anymore. You don't jump Iruka anymore either and even though he said not to tell you, he misses you dearly. Oh Naruto will you not come back to us you're like a walking shadow these days and we miss you. I miss you. Tsuande's just worried and thinks being with Sasuke will help. Please Naru' believe me." She whispered into his ear and tightened her arms on his back hoping he'd understand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd hurt you guys so much. I promise to see him and straighten this out but I-I just can't see him yet. I'm sorry." Doing the same he tightened his arms so she'd understand.

"Ok Naruto. I'm just sorry Gaara's the only one you can go to." Before she could fully let go of him Naruto grabbed her chin so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Sakura that's not true, I just can't be in Konoha because there's a possibility of seeing him which I can't risk."

"When are you leaving?"

"Well I was planning to go today but I'll go tomorrow." He replied softly while they released their holds on each other.

"What? Why so fast? Damnit I'm not gonna be able to celebrate your birthday again!" Grumbling, her lips pouted at the unfairness of the situation.

"Sakura it's ok." Naruto laughed at her for acting like a little girl whose candy was taken away.

Punching him for laughing he fell out of the tree and landed right on his head which of course then had her laughing again. For the rest of the night all that could be heard in the forest was laughter and yelling, child's play.

Konoha of course hadn't changed maybe a bit renewed since he'd been there but that was because of Orochimaru's attack. Looking down at his shackled hands and feet and hoped this was the right chose. What if Sakura and Naruto didn't want him back, hell he wouldn't he was the bastard Naruto said he was. He'd changed though, he hadn't fought Itachi yet because he finally understood that wasn't as important as his friends. Sure he still wanted to kill Itachi for the murder of his family, which still didn't make sense to him, but he'd ask Itachi first before they fought. After all not everyone was heartless enough to kill kin without remorse.

I could get use to them.

Tsuande had not just shackled him but surrounded him with anbu. He knew he was being let off easy because of his history with her apprentice, Sakura, and her 'otuoto', Naruto. His pride didn't matter and wouldn't as long as he was able to be with his friends again. Sighing he decided just to let sleep take him and hope that he'd be able to see his old team the next day.

"What do mean he already left?" Sasuke yelled making the birds in the trees fly away in fear of the angry voice.

So far his day had gone awful. He didn't get a comfortable sleep because he only got to sleep for about thirty minutes after he closed his eyes and wasn't able to go back to sleep all day. Then he was yelled at for climbing up to the top of the roof to watch the stars and the day begin. Not only did that happen he ended up falling off because he was so intense on his musing that he was startled so badly he almost jumped to his death. Thankfully one of the anbu was nice enough to catch him since his chakra was locked off from use. So hear he was in the Hokage's office at six a.m. trying to understand why he wasn't going to be able to see Naruto. The opening of the door roused him from his inner seething.

"Sensei you asked for me?" The voice matched to only one person he could think of.

Sakura.

"Yes I wanted to know if you've seen Naruto today?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed at her apprentice seeing that Sakura didn't even try looking or giving Sasuke any of her attention as if he wasn't there.

"I saw him yesterday." Her voice was unemotional giving away that something had happened when they had seen each other.

"Sakura did he tell you about Suna?" She sighed seeing Sakura's nod, "So he decided to leave today?" It was a rhetorical question.

Sasuke was growing more annoyed by every passing minute. Why had Naruto gone to Suna? Sure they may have not been on the best of terms but was it so bad to talk or see each other for but a moment?

"Sasuke if you break the arm off of my chair I will personally finish the job of making you a girl!" Tsunade's growl made him realize how tightly he was gripping the visitor chair across from her. He immediately let go.

Saukra had frozen at hearing Sasuke's name she hoped he didn't expect them, Naruto and her to fall at his feet. He'd get a real surprise if he did. Sakura almost jumped at Tsunade's sudden question.

"Do you know what time he left? I had hoped he wouldn't have left but that boy of course is too unpredictable." Tsunade didn't miss the ghost of a smile on Sasukes lips.

"He said in the early in the morning. Do you plan on sending someone after him?" Sakura's frowned knowing Naruto wouldn't come back without a fight.

"Yes. Sasuke you're fit to bring Naruto back." Two sets of eyes were immediately on her wondering if shed lost her mind. Ah, children.

"What?" Sasuke was the first to recover from shock.

Before Sakura could yell at him for being an asshole for thinking it was above him to bring back Naruto he assured her otherwise with his next sentence.

"Are you crazy Naruto's not stupid enough to come back to Konoha to actually listen to my story if he wants to go, when it's my fault he left? And sending me wouldn't fix anything since I can't fight for shit right now. The idiot'd probably blame himself if I would get hurt in the process. Or instead he may end up angry at me for going after him." Even though what he said would wound ones pride it needed to be said.

Tsunade's grin had grown at each word that came out of his mouth which knowing her, even if only for about a day, he knew that was bad.

"Sensei, please be reasonable." Sakura may not have been too happy with Sasuke but she knew that look and by the paleness of Sasuke's already pale face she knew he did too.

"Oh don't worry," Her grin wasn't very convincing. "Knowing Naruto and having met you he'll be back by this after noon."

I can't wait to see Gaara.

Jumping from tree to tree Naruto laughed knowing Gaara was going to be mad at him for leaving Konoha, not because he was bothersome but because he'd see it as running away. Well that was fine with him because that was his friend's opinion.

Friend.

Smiling Naruto remembered when Gaara had shaken his hand after they; team Gai and what was left of team 7, had brought him back to Suna when he was captured. After that Suna and Konoha had become very strong allies. Laughing he remembered the shock Gaara had went through when he was given a surprise birthday party and the greatest gift a person could ask for. Love.

(tbc)


	2. Birthday Surprise

**_I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto._**

Chapter 2

He could see the top of his fiery red hair. Joining him was a blonde head with four pigtails and black cat ears.

_Good their coming. _

It was January 17th, two days before the Kazekage's birthday. And the Kazekage wasn't too happy about traveling around his birthday which was the time he usually spent sleeping and **alone**. What he didn't know was what was in store for him. Grinning Naruto ran back to the Hokage tower to tell Tsunade they had arrived.

Arriving at the gate Gaara could see Lee's green jumpsuit and cringed.

_He's too hyper._

He couldn't talk though because Naruto, Kiba and Lee were all alike in their enthusiasm and he was Naruto's friend. So if he could deal with Naruto's babbling he could endure Lee's as well.

_Well I hope I can. I owe it to him after all for almost killing him._

Immediately that sobered his thoughts. Luckily for him Lee was so optimistic that their _encounter_ hadn't influenced the alliance. He nodded when he was asked if his travel had gone well but of course since he wasn't one to beat around the bush, he asked why he'd been summoned on such short notice. He felt bad afterwards though of course seeing Lee's nervousness and knowing he was the cause of it.

"Honestly Kazekage-sama I don't know." Bowig his head Lee whispered in apology.

"No, that's quite alright Lee." Gaara patted Lee's arm to show no harm was done. "Oh and Lee-san?"

"Yes Kazekage-sama?" Lee glanced at Gaara warily.

"You can call me Gaara." He smiled slightly at Lee's widened eyes. "After all any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. Well maybe not Uchiha."

Blushing Lee bowed to show his gratitude and hoping to hide his reddening face.

"Speaking of Naruto where-"

"GAARA!" Out of no where an orange and yellow blur knocked the red head to the ground. Laughing Naruto held a struggling Gaara to himself chanting happily that he'd missed his friend.

Knowing Naruto's feelings and knowing that Naruto knew of his own Lee just smiled.

_Naruto I hope your right about Gaara-san's feelings. _

Naruto looked up as if hearing Lee's thoughts and let go of his blushing friend to look at Lee. _Don't worry it'll work out._

Lee nodded, which didn't go unnoticed by the older Sabaku siblings.

_Ooh Naruto's scheming I want in. Especially since it looks like it involves our otouto. _Both the siblings shared the same thought and grinned at each other.

The day had passed slowly for Gaara in Konoha. All he had done so far was sit on his ass in boring meetings! Sometimes he wondered how long Naruto would last seeing as how he had such a short attention span. He had to stop a chuckle remembering how mad Tsunade had gotten when Naruto had fallen asleep earlier which got him kicked out and a large bump on the head for not paying attention. Gaara almost jumped out of his seat at suddenly realizing how close the Hokage was to kissing him.

"Since you seem unable to pay attention Kazekage-sama." Gaara cringed at the annoyance in her voice. "I suggest you get some rest. You'll being staying at the baka's house."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

_Hopefully its not as disgusting like the last time I stayed._

Suppressing a shutter he bowed and headed of towards the apartment. No escort was really needed (like he'd tolerant one) since he knew the way by heart. It had been a half a year since he'd been in Konoha. The last time was for the festival to pick up Naruto in October.

_Stupid civilians, he'd die for them and they wouldn't know till their own deaths how great a ninja he is. _

Smiling he dropped down to the welcome mat that was hardly visual. _Wel, _was all that was visible. Without knocking he entered and thanked Kami that it didn't smell like sweat, dirty laundry, and ramen.

"Naruto, your house is still a pigs sty." He yelled so the blond could hear him since he was in the kitchen.

"Well go back and ask baa-chan to get you a hotel room you prick." Gaara could almost see the grin on Naruto's face while he hollered back.

"I'll do that." Slamming the door, which had still been open he heard Naruto's stomps.

_1…2…3_

"Gaar-"

_Thump_.

"Are you going to make it a habit of having me beneath you?"

Not realizing what he had said was very sexual, Gaara was absolutely confused as to why Naruto's face was as red as a tomato. Naruto sighed, realizing Gaara didn't understand the insinuation that could be found in what he said.

"Gaara you should really watch what you say."

Hoisting each other up they went to the kitchen to eat the dinner that Naruto had made.

And it wasn't ramen!

Two days had passed and they were still in Konoha being held "hostage" as he liked to put it. Konoha wasn't horrible it was just that he didn't like seeing Naruto mistreated all the damn time! It was ridiculous. They had refused service to Naruto but to him they showed nothing less of flattery. Wondering how these people could be such assholes he saw some others eyeing Naruto, not in hatred but in desire. Those eyes had spooked him some when they had turned on him and hadn't changed. Maybe they found them attractive? He didn't find it shocking that Naruto would be seen as such but why him? He had no amazing qualities. Nothing to be noticed. The weirdest thing though is that he could have sworn he'd the same look in Lee's eyes when they had met at the gate. The only thing is that it wasn't just attraction there was something else in his eyes. Today though that didn't matter, what mattered was that he was furious! He was stuck in town with nothing to do on his birthday!

_Surely it wasn't because they had forgotten but why wasn't anyone around?_

Naruto had been gone when he had woken up; he did get presents from both Temari and Kankuro though.

"I give up. Where's the farthest training ground?" Getting dressed in his usual fishnets and black training clothes he headed out.

"Damnit I told you already baa-chan I need to go!" Naruto growled at Tsunade and slammed his fist on her table.

"Brat you better hold that tongue of yours before I cut it out!"

They had been arguing how to give Gaara a surprise birthday party without having casualties. So far they planned to have it outdoors seeing as how the day had been sunny yet cool. The invited consisted of course of Temari and Kankuro, rookie nine, team Gai, some jounin, Shizune and Tsunade. Knowing Gaara he wouldn't want anyone there (like he had a chose) he didn't know.

"Damnit Naruto would you stop squirming in your sit and shut up!"

"Baa-cahn I need to go if I don't Gaara'll be mad that I didn't tell hi-"

BOOM!

"Ah Shit! See I told you I'll see you later."

Naruto in fact was right about the noise him and Tsunade had heard and felt. Since Gaara had no one to take out his anger on (train with) he started to destroy the landscape. What he didn't know was that he had an audience.

_Gaara, whats wrong? I thought he'd be happy on his birthday. Maybe I should go-who's that…its Naruto. I better hide._

"Gaara Stop!" Naruto yelled jumping down from a tree.

"Why?" He heard a growl but couldn't see the body.

"Well for one I'm gonna' get into a lot of trouble. And I gotta' talk to you."

**_Stupid. You should have at least left a note saying IOU. _**

_Not now Kurama._

**_I think you should be careful I sense Lee in the trees. _**

_What do you mean be careful?_

**_You idiot. Be careful because he's feeling hesitant on trusting you. I believe he thinks you're here to secretly be with Gaara._**

_What? I would nev-_

**_I know kit, but Lee's never been with anyone before and those who he's fallen for never felt the same. _**

_Ah shit, you're right. I don't feel that way about Gaara and Gaara doesn't know about Lee's or his own feelings. What am I suppose to do?_

Sensing his distress, Kurama told Naruto to create a clone to stay and for him to go to Lee so they could speak while the other Naruto spoke to Gaara.

"Lee?' Naruto whispered into the shadow. He heard a rustle of leaves and knew that Lee had been about to leave but decided not to since he'd been found out.

"Yes Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at Lee, telling him they should talk and not to worry about Gaara because he never goes back on his word. So both Lee and his clone left for a river to relax and talk about what they should get Gaara. This of course led into Naruto interrogating Lee about his feelings for his red haired friend. Lee has always admired Gaara, ever since the chunin exams 3 years ago. He said that the power that he harnessed may have been evil but it was amazing. That's why when they fought it felt so much like dancing that he believed he had become distracted. Lee being who he is still believed it was a fair fight and that it was not mainly distraction but his lesser of skill as the reason he lost. Naruto, lord of optimism, said that Lee was amazing just the same. Continuing with his questions Naruto asked when he knew he loved Gaara. Judging by the on going silence Naruto feared he had stepped over a barrier.

"Lee if you don't want to answer. You don't have to I was just curious. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, no dear Naruto-kun you have not upset me I was just stuck in a memory. I'm sorry." Lee Laughed.

"Oh ok. That's cool. What was it about?"

**_Him loving Gaara you fool. _**

_Shut up! I knew that I'm trying to be nice._

**_Uh huh. Of course you are._**

_Asshole._

"Well it was about when I saw Gaara dead I suppose. I was in so much shock that it struck me. _Why did I feel so torn apart at the thought of him being gone? _I know it would hurt if I was rejected especially because of the same reasons as others…But I wouldn't mind so long as he was alive and well." Lee Had suddenly turned away trying to hide his teary eyes from Naruto's blue sky eyes. Why was it so hard to accept that he might have to spend the rest of his life…alone?

"Lee?" Barely hearing a whispered reply Naruto continued. "Are you going to tell him?"

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding he smiled solemnly. "No," he continued before Naruto could protest, "the rejection would be too much."

Before Naruto could stop him, Lee he was already gone.

_Shit._

**_Kit it's not your fault. Lee is just fragile right now. I mean you understand right?_**

_Yes. I know exactly how he feels. Hey so how'd it go with Gaara? _

**_Luckily he doesn't have Shukaku or he would've tried to kill us since it wasn't actually you talking to him. But I think he did notice the difference in the way we talk though. Smart brat that he is unlike some I know. _**

_Hey! _

**_You asked._**

"Stupid fox."

Mumbling he jumped into the water to relax and think over all that he'd learned from talking to Lee and Gaara. Apparently Gaara really wanted to go home. He said he was sick of the people being asshole's and sick of not being able to do anything that he usually did for his birthday. Which seemed crazy to Naruto, because he thought spending time alone on your birthday was boring and lonely. Kurama had talked Gaara into not leaving Konoha without permission and got him to agree on going out with Naruto for ramen later. Naruto's suppose to really take him to his party. What socked Naruto about the conversation was when Gaara asked about Lee. Gaara wanted to know why Lee looked so sullen and if it was because of him. Kyuubi had made up some bull about Lee quitting as a ninja. Of course that's where the really freaky part happened. Gaara got mad. He practically growled that Lee was too amazing of a ninja to give up. Blah blah blah. Luckily Kurama was able to convince Gaara that it wouldn't happen so he wouldn't go interrogate Lee himself and find out that he'd been lied to. That was when Gaara said he needed a nap and left.

No one knew that he could make a clone of himself and have Kurama use that body as his own. If he told someone about it there'd be problems with the council. It would be considered alignment with evil, he'd become know as a traitor to the village (like he wasn't considered worse already). He never blamed his father, Minato, the fourth Hokage, or his mother, Kushina, for his fate he didn't blame anyone. _To rightly judge a person is to have gone through the same things they have, including fear, which leads to hatred and then leads to violence._ That's what he always told himself when he was mistreated or when he saw something as wrong, anywhere. Well maybe not all the time but most.

"Naruto?"

Looking around the forest all he could see at first glance was the green trees and the clear river. Hearing a rustle in the leaves he looked up into the trees and saw Sakura smiling. Laughing he shouted at her, "You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing out hear?"

"Quiet down, I think the whole village in mist can hear you." Laughing at Naruto's red face, she dropped down next to him on the dry land. "I could ask you the same thing I thought you were gonna' come over so we could talk about the _event." _

The participants in making the surprise party decided to give it a code name: the event. (Not very subtle, but it worked.) So Naruto already knew what she was talking about. Studying her he tried to decide if she could help him with Lee.

**_Kit go for it. She'd do it to see him happy. And he's a special friend too, so ask her._**

_Ok, thanks._

**_Of course kit._**

"'Kura?"

Smiling at her nickname she used his too, "what's up, Naru'?"

"Well I need help with someone. They love another person but won't tell them because they're afraid of being rejected again."

"Aww who do you love Naru'?"

"I said a FRIEND not me!"

"Oh, sorry. When a person says that they usually mean themselves. So who are you talking about then?"

"Lee." Naruto knew it'd be a soar spot but like Kyuubi said she'd help.

"Oh. Is it Gaara?"

"How'd you know?" Becoming nervous he hoped "Gaara hasn't heard right? Lee would… I don't know what Lee would do."

"No I don't think anyone will tell. Too many people love lee like me and you." Smiling she patted Naruto on the back and slipped into the river with him. Luckily she had worn her bikini under he shorts and muscle shirt.

"That's good. So can you help me?"

"Of course."

Naruto told her his tale of his events so far that day which led to a debate on how to have the party. Naruto of course received some new bumps on his head. While arguing they didn't realize they had an audience who found their water fights amusing.

"You too will never grow up will you?" An amused voice from the shadows called.

"What the-whose there?" Naruto shouted, angry for being called made fun of.

Out from the shadows came a male whose face was hidden but the laziness of his stature gave way to his identity.

"Stupid pervert." Grumbling Sakura relaxed, and smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "Don't be so loud idiot."

"Its Kakashi-sensei's fault not mine." Pouting Naruto crossed his arms and went under the water so it was up to his nose.

"Naruto it's not nice to blame others." Grinning over his book Kakashi sat by his old team.

"Whatever you pervert!"

**_Kit?_**

_Yes Kurama?_

**_Why are you mad about being called a child when you are one?_**

_Because I'm not._

**_Kit…Sorry to tell you this but you are when compared to those older you are. Until your wisdom is seen you will be seen as a child in their eyes. _**

****_Kurama, I thought you saw me as wise?_

**_Kit I know that being seen as a child hurts and angers you. Ah, and don't deny it. But I'm just trying to help. The reason you're still seen as a child is because of the façade you've built. If it was removed I believe that you would be seen as something great possibly as great as Minato. _**

_Thanks Kurama. Heh. You know I find it so funny that even though dad sealed you in me you don't really hate him. Do you? _

**_No I don't. Never did either. I just hated the villagers because-_**

_It's ok Kurama I know I just find that its ironic that's all. _

**_Am I talking too much?_**

_NO! No its just I know you don't like to remember so I didn't want you to talk about it. _

**_Oh, thank you. Hey you better listen because I believe Sakura has been trying to talk to you for the past 5 minutes._**

_Ah shit I'm gonna' get another bump tonight._

**_Haha. Duck._**

Thanks to Kurama's warning Sakura missed hitting him again. "What?"

"Don't you what me! You've been _gone_ ever since Kakashi-sensei got here!"

"So it's not like you care!" Glaring Naruto jumped out of the river to retrieve his clothes.

"Shit…Naruto it's not like that and you know it." Seeing that he wasn't going to stay Sakura yelled for him to stop. She sighed glad that he had listened.

"Sorry I just…" Trailing off he turned towards Konoha.

"Naruto it's what I said earlier isn't it?"

Wincing Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto don't take it to heart I only said it-"

"Kakashi I know why you said it and I know why everyone thinks it. So even though it's a thoughtful sentiment, I don't need your counsel." Laughing at Kakashi's shocked face, his eye, "I do have some intelligence even though it may not seem like it." Naruto said amusingly.

****"Naruto I didn't-"

"Kakashi its fine. Really. I just have to leave you two so I can help out with the _event_ coming up." Before either friend could protest Naruto was gone in a cloud of smoke.

_When did he learn to do that? _Kakashi wondered staring at the place which Naruto had been. Looking towards Konoha he wondered what secrets Naruto was keeping from not only himself but everyone.

Gaara knew that Naruto had told him to leave Lee alone but he couldn't. Also for some strange reason he REALLY needed to see Lee. Not to spar or knock some sense into him but just to SEE him. It was strange wanted to see someone that badly he'd never felt it before. There was a problem with his seeking. He didn't know where Lee lived. He couldn't ask Naruto because he'd either be lied to or not given directions at all. So he'd hit the main source of information, Tsunade.

Lee lived in the outskirts in an apartment like Naruto. The apartments were painted, would you know it, hunter green. Unlike Naruto's apartment the place looked cleaner. Then again the village assholes probably did that to his place knowing they wouldn't get caught since it was in the outskirts. Even though Naruto reminded him constantly that it was prettier and safer to stay at a hotel or the Hokage tower he always chose Naruto's place. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, like Naruto, Lee lived on the second floor. Feeling his palm sweat in nervousness he wondered why but didn't get the chance because in from of him was Lee's door.

_Here goes nothing._

Knock. Knock.

After running from Naruto Lee didn't head home right away, he still needed to get a birthday gift for Gaara. But what does one get for the person they love? Especially someone like Gaara, who doesn't even know of Lee's feelings. Lee sighed as he aimlessly continued walk around the market, thinking more than shopping. _Flowers? No. Candy? No. Stuffed animal? No. A kiss? Ye-Wait what!_

"I cant believe you kissed him, Omari is going to be so jealous!" Whispered an excited girl passing by Lee.

_I was wondering where the idea of a kiss came from. Certainly not from myself…But I had almost agreed to it! Not that a kiss from Gaara is awful but it could and would never happen. Doesn't matter I must find him a gift. Preferably one without our body's touching. _

The patrons and sellers did not at all question the sudden green and orange blur that left the market. Assuming the Lee had one of his infamous spirits of youth urge to train. Which of course is what Lee went to go do, but not in the spirit of youth, for the troubles of youth.

Gaara had knocked a couple of times and decided that he must be out. A bit irritated and sad, Gaara decided to head back to Naruto's to wash up. He was quite dirty from practically destroying the sparring grounds. Gaara just hoped Lee would see reason and not quit being a ninja. He was far too good to be some regular person. Not that there was anything wrong with civilians, well at least not the Sand's civilians he couldn't say the same for all the Leaf's.

Popping his back his back, Gaara walked into the Naruto's bedroom in Naruto's apartment in only a towel. He didn't exactly have a huge apartment, and had apparently been living here since the third Hokage had found it for him. Which is what bothered him the most, with what Naruto told him the apartments had been much nicer. However, people had started to move out because of a certain blond living there. The landlords apparently weren't ugly with Naruto but simply could afford to make the apartments look nicer with such a low amount of residents.

Shaking his head Gaara searched through his travel bag for clean clothes, when he heard the door open and slam close. Curious he placed his clothes on Narutos bed and went to search for Naruto in the kitchen.

"Calling me a kid." Naruto grumbled and slamed another door, this time the refrigerator.

Gaara smiled and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed atop his chest. He wondered how long it would take for Naruto to notice him, if he hadn't already. Apparently someone had either called him a kid again or implied it. Gaara knew how much it angered Naruto that almost everyone saw him as immature. If he didn't know better he even believed that because of it he hardly ever talked seriously with anyone except himself. Of course Gaara was different because he knew of Narutos pain and deep desires; love and acceptance. He had one while Naruto had neither.

"Gaara." Naruto sighed.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Why are you only wearing a towel?"

"Well I needed a shower after this morning, so I had just finished when you banged in."

Laughing Naruto nodded his head, "I think I need one too. I take a quick shower then when can head out. Shouldn't take too long."

"Naruto where are we going we passed up Ichiraku's?" Gaara asked his smiling companion.

"There's a new ramen shop I wanted to try out. Do you mind?" Naruto asked, hoping Gaara wouldn't mind.

"That's quite alright. I still will never understand your love for ramen. "

"Hey ramen is amazing! And what about you huh?" Naruto poked Gaara in the shoulder.

"What about me?" Gaara asked while swatting at Naruto's hand.

"You 'secretly 'love cookies." Naruto grinned at his friends shocked face.

"How pray tell do you know of my desire for freshly baked cookies?"

Smiling Naruto shook his head at Gaara silently saying he wasn't going to tell him. Knowing Naruto wouldn't say anything more about it, he tripped him with his sand and smirk at his friends shocked reed face.

"Come on lets go. I'm starving!" Naruto said while dusting off his clothes. Walking a few more minutes NAruto smiled and stopped.

_Finally were here. Hopefully everything's all set up and everyone's inside. Here goes nothing._

Gaara and Naruto walked in the "Ramen restaurant," with Naruto leading the way. As soon as they got inside, they had to readjust their eyes to the pitch blackness of the building.

"Naruto I believe you have been misinform-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA!" Was the Unanimous shout as the lights were suddenly turned on.

Eyes wide Gaara looked at all the people he had become more acquainted with through Naruto. Turning Gaara looked at a grinning Naruto and smiled. "Thank you my friend."

Nodding his head Gaara went to hug Temari, who teared up, and Kankuro, who grinned.

Looking around Naruto spotted Lee hiding in the shadows but watching Gaara smiling.

Heading over to Lee Naruto told Lee what happened during his conversation with Gaara. Shocked Lee said he couldn't never lie to Gaara and pretend to desire to quite. Naruto told him that Gaaras reaction showed he really admires and cares about Lee, so he should try and talk to Gaara. Looking troubled, Lee nodded slowly and said he would talk to Gaara after the party.

Gaara had more fun than he had expected to have at the party and what a party it had become. Even though it was initially started for him it suddenly became a drunks party. Naruto had told him he would take the presents to his apartment and if Gaara wanted to also leave he could. Gaara started to leave when he saw Lee start to get up and so he asked Lee if he would also like to leave.

The moon was bright and the only witness to Lees sudden bravery…or stupidity. Just as he had tun to ask Lee about not being a ninja, Gaara felt a soft wetness on his lips. He felt the softness start to leave and in desperation he grabbed hold on the source. Moaning Gaara licked the others lips and when the person he was holding suddenly gasped he froze as he realized what had just happened and with whom. Both coming out of their daze, Gaara saw the sudden fear that came into Lees eyes and realized how uncomfortable he must be.

"I'm sorry Lee. I won't hurt I promise, this monster has been contained." Gaara let go of Lee's shoulders.

"Gaara," Lee growled. "You are not a monster!"

Before Gaara realized what Lee planned to do, he was being kissed again. Lee wasn't being simple or gentle it was as if he was not only trying to prove something but become one with Gaara. Before Lee even realized what happened he was pressed up against a tree and being kissed by Gaara. And Gaara was not simply kissing him he was caressing his face and grinding their hardened groins together. Panting Lee decide to be those evil voice of reason and tried to tell Gaara to stop but he wouldn't listen. Also it was getting harder and harder to stop. Gaaras rubbing was making something stir in Lee that he didn't realize was there.

_Is this was what and orgasm fells like? _

Gaara growled and continued to practically maul Lee, not that Lee was complaining on the contrary Lee had begun grinding and kissing Gaara back. There pants grew louder and more heavy till Lee moaned and Gaara growled and bit Lees neck, slightly bruising him through his green suit.

"Gaara did that mean what I think that meant?" Lee looked up at Gaaras shinning aqua eyes.

"It sure as hell better have." Gaara said kissing Lee once more.

Lee smiled into the kiss, "I'm glad."

The shining moon was the only witness to two young men who continued to bring each other to and over there peaks. Only the moon heard the moans and growls of the two who had finally found each other. Only the moon witnessed the initial confession of love and the creation of the bond between the two.

"Hey Gaara, were you getting ready?" Kankuro asked as he walked into his brothers room. Smiling he stared at the packed bags on the bed. _I guess so. _

Gaara stood out on his balcony not watching the sun or his people but the path that led to Konoha. To Lee. He smiled, "I'm coming Lee."

"Hey Bushybrows!"

Startled Lee fell and tore his clothing a bit on the tree he had been climbing. Naruto ran over to check Lee over to see if Lee was ok. When he was sure everything was fine, Naruto notice something red near Lee's heart. _Oh no._ Reaching towards it Naruto noticed it wasn't blood but a tattoo. Looking at Lee, who was blushing and staring at Naruto. Lee gave his permission for Naruto to see his hidden tattoo. Eyes widening Naruto looked back at Lee who was even more red than before, Naruto smiled as he turned back to stare at Lee's tattoo.

"I guess I know what you got him for his birthday that time you guys got together." Naurto laughed at a still blushing Lee, who nodded.

"Yes I thought it only appropriate. Gaara said I did not need to carry his mark, but I wanted to." Lee smiled and touched his secret and precious tattoo.

_Love._

_(tbc)_


End file.
